The Lord and Lady of Imladris
by AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: Elrond/Celebrian. At first I started in one place, but then I decided to go back and add chapters from before. They're in chronological order instead of order of when written- sorry for any confusion! Reviews would be much appreciated, as always! :)
1. A Push

"Celebrían?" Galadriel knocked softly on her daughter's door. It was late, and she wished she had gotten the chance to come earlier, but she knew Celebrían would still be awake.

"Come in." Celebrían's muffled voice said.

Celebrían was sitting on her bed with an open book in her lap, and she avoided eye contact with Galadriel when her mother sat next to her.

"Celebrían?" She asked softly, and when her daughter looked up she saw her eyes were red from recently crying.

"It was terrible, Naneth! I tripped in front of all those people, the whole court, everyone saw." She started crying again. "I'm _your _daughter, you are the most graceful elf in all Arda, and I can not even walk up a set of steps. Who would ever want someone like me for a wife?"

Galadriel softly pulled Celebrían to her in a hug.

_Lord Elrond. _She thought. But what she said was, "This isn't just about tonight, is it. Do you want to tell me what else has happened?"

Celebrían didn't answer her question.

"Sometimes I wish we were like men and you and Adar would just choose someone for me. It would be so much easier."

Galadriel held her as she cried, rocking her gently.

"What happened, meleth?" She murmured, asking again.

Celebrían sighed and didn't answer with words, but opened her mind for her mother to read her thoughts.  
Galadriel was surprised at what she saw. She hadn't even known Celebrían was courting anyone in Lorien, though looking back she supposed she had just missed the subtle signs. It seemed Celebrían had been seeing a blond elf that Galadriel didn't recognize. But in the end, when Celebrían had just been beginning to think she truly loved him, he had left Lorien for an old love,and claimed to Celebrían thathe never really had strong feelings for her.

Galadriel tried to soothe her, now that Celebrían's mind was open to her, but it did not seem to be working.

"Who was he?" She asked finally, when Celebrían's sobs had quieted a little.

"I am not going to tell you, Adar would have a fit and hunt him down." Celebrían told her, almost smiling.

"Should he?" Galadriel asked with her with a hint of her own smile.

"No." Celebrían shook her head.

As Galadriel stroked Celebrían's hair her thoughts turned to her daughter's words earlier. _"Who would want me?" _  
Celebrían, it would seem, had no idea of Lord Elrond's feelings for her. They had become friends during Celebrían's last stay at Imladris, and Galadriel knew that they exchanged letters, but it seemed there wasn't anything romantic in their relationship, as Galadriel hoped there might be.

If elven tradition did include arranged marriage she was certain her choice for her daughter would be Elrond. They already got along well and had much in common. Galadriel felt sure that if Celebrían had never considered Elrond that way, it was only because he was Lord of Imladris and last time she had seen him he had been more her parents friend than her own, though they were closer in age. Come to think of it, Celebrían spoke of him fairly often, it was possible that she did return his feelings on some level, but had hardly considered it consciously. It was certainly worth a push to see if anything might grow between them if Celebrían met him in person again. Elrond was kind and wise, and powerful, and she knew he had loved Celebrían from a distance with all his heart for nearly two thousand years he would win her heart this time.

"Perhaps you need a change of scenery." Galadriel told Celebrían innocently, but for the gleam in her eye that Celebrían missed by not looking. "You enjoyed Imladris last time you were there, did you not? Why don't we see about another visit?"

Celebrían looked thoughtful.

"That would be nice. It would be good to see Elrond again, and Glorfindel, and everyone else."

"Wonderful!" Galadriel smiled. "Send Elrond a letter tomorrow. Or I will, if you prefer."

"I will." Celebrían gave her a true smile, this time.

"Good. I think it will do you well to be there for a time." She pressed a kiss to the crown of Celebrían's head, and Celebrían held her close for a moment.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Anything for you, sell melui nîn." Galadriel said.  
~*~*~

(_sell melui nîn_- my sweet child)

Galadriel returned to her and Celeborn's chambers. Though she felt for Celebrían's heartache, she was pleased with the outcome of their conversation; it was good that she would be visiting Imladris.  
Celeborn was waiting for her when she returned.

"How is she?" He asked worriedly.

"Upset, but she will be fine. She is thinking of going to visit Imladris for awhile." Galadriel answered, changing into a nightgown.

"Imladris? Why?" Other than the incident tonight he did not know there was anything else wrong. Though come to think of it his daughter had been quieter than usual these past weeks. He had just been too busy himself to pay much attention, he realized guiltily.

"She has friends there." Galadriel told him simply.

"If she wishes to then I hope she will go." Celeborn said. "Did she say anything else? Surely you know I can tell you are not telling me everything."

Galadriel smiled at him, but still did not tell him everything. Not about Elrond, anyway, but she did briefly tell him of the elf Celebrían had been seeing.

Celeborn was furious. Not that Celebrían had kept it a secret, but that someone had dared to hurt her.

"Who is this elf? How dare he! I will find out who he was and if I ever see him near Celebrían or Lorien again…"

"Celeborn, meleth, leave it. She did not tell us who he was for a reason. I do not think Celebrían truly loved him; she will be fine soon enough. They are young, such things happen."

"They are not that young. Old enough that he should know better than to ever think of mistreating our daughter." Celeborn's eyes flashed.

"Fine then, they are not young, they are adults and perfectly capable of making decisions, like Celebrían's not to involve us now." Galadriel told him firmly.

Celeborn sighed reluctantly.

"Why is she going to Imladris, now?" Celeborn questioned.

"I told her she could use a change of scenery. Besides, she enjoyed it plenty when we were there before." Galadriel said innocently.

"Galadriel, I have known you for far too long not to know when you are not telling me everything." Celeborn told her, his thoughtful gray eyes boring into her blue ones.

"Or so you think." She said teasingly, sliding into bed beside him and kissing his cheek as he mock glared at her.

"Good-night, Celeborn." She said serenely.

"Good-night." Celeborn shook his head, giving up for now.


	2. An Important Conversation

"My lady?" Elrond asked softly, alerting Celebrían to his presence as he walked up to where she was standing, leaning over a balcony in the gardens overlooking Rivendell.

"Lord Elrond!" She said, hurriedly sniffing and wiping her eyes on her sleeve, trying to hide her tears.

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked, not fooled, his eyes filled with kindness as he looked at her.

Celebrían looked into his eyes for a long moment, not sure what she wanted to tell him. She simply shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I will be fine."

Again, Elrond wasn't fooled, and she knew that, but he wouldn't push her, and he waited until she spoke again.

"I'm to leave for Lorien in only a couple days." Celebrían finally said, looking away from him and out over the landscape in the warm early summer air, her eyes on the water a small distance away, where the moon was reflected in the wavering water. She would miss Imladris. She had come to love the valley more than ever during her recent stay here, and she would miss it's Lord as well. Especially him. She turned her eyes to his, too shy to say any of that, but wondering if he could read any of it in her gaze. "I shall miss it here." She said simply, turning back to the moon on the water.

They had been friends for years, since Celeborn, her father, had helped Elrond first establishing Rivendell as the House it had become now. The broken elf she had seen struggle so much with all he had lost? Elrond was sure no one as whole as Celebrían would want to bind herself to someone like him.

He had met Celebrían on her first visit to Imladris, and fallen for her at first sight. They had much in common, both being intelligent, bookish, gentle hearted and, unfortunately for them, both slow to admit feelings. Almost two thousand years after he had met her, while they were good friends, he knew little about her life in that area, he knew not if she had anyone else. He had heard, from Erestor, that Celebrían had interest in someone, recently, but he was nearly certain that had ended.

They had talked and laughed as friends at feasts, they had discussed books and told childhood stories, had been on long rides with other friends in both Lorien and Rivendell, spend quite a bit of time in the library together, and there was a mutual trust and friendship between them, but rarely did they discussed anything more personal.

"You are always more than welcome to stay again, of course." Elrond said finally.

"Thank you." She said, giving him a real smile now. "I would love to stay again, but I fear my parents are anxious to have me home." She paused. "My mother hoped I would bond with someone in Rivendell during my stay, and…" She trailed off, not looking back at him.

"…and no one has caught your eye or your heart?" Elrond asked quietly, his heart quickening, afraid he might hear that she HAD in fact fallen for someone. Of course he would be happy for her, she was his friend, but after so many years of longing for her he was afraid to hear the answer.

She smiled, looking down. "Someone has." She turned with more confidence, or maybe desperation, feeling this could be one of her last chances to find out if Elrond did or could feel anything for her, and looked fixedly into his eyes as she said, "but I am not sure he has noticed me."

Something about the way she was looking at him made Elrond's pulse quicken, dare he get his hopes up that it might be him she was talking about?

"How could he not?" Elrond said softly, hoping he didn't sound as breathless to her as he felt.

She smiled and didn't answer, her eyes farther away again. "I have loved him for centuries, only I didn't know it for a long time, and I did not let myself until recently. And I now fear I have waited too long." She wasn't looking at him now, her eyes fixed on her hands, holding tight to the railing.

Elrond moved a little closer to her, tilting his head to catch her eyes. His pulse raced faster than before as he began to talk, feeling more confident as he guessed that what he had to say would be well received.

"Celebrían…" he said, his voice gentle and thick with emotion "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you, all those years ago. Only I knew you did not, and I feared you would never love me…you, who are so brilliant, kindhearted, witty, and beautiful, and I who am…" he trailed off, as a smile that reached her eyes was spreading across her face and she shook her head a little.

"Oh, Elrond." She said, closing the gap between them and brushing his cheek with her fingers. "You are all of those things as well; and more. I could never wish for anyone more perfect than you."

"I wish I had spoken sooner." He smiled now too, reaching up a hand to her silver hair and tucking a strand behind her ear. "I thought I was being too optimistic hoping I could ever win your heart, and it seems I could have saved both of us some heartache…and lost time."

"Time, we will have plenty of now." Celebrían said, leaning forward farther.

"Yes, we have." Elrond murmured, and he finished closing the distance between their mouths, his hand gently curving around her head and pulling her closer.

Her eyes closed as his lips pressed against hers. After so long of waiting and wondering, this gentle kiss was like ecstasy to both of them. Their first kiss moved into more, and his other hand gently moved to her waist, feeling the curve against his hand as they leaned into each other's embrace.

Finally they pulled away, and he kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying completely the feel of being held in his arms.

"I know it is getting late, but, would you like to come for a walk with me?" Elrond asked, taking her hand.  
"I would love to, my Lord." Celebrían said, her eyes bright as she interlaced her fingers with his.

Elrond smiled and led the way down a path through the garden, one of his favorite places to walk, and he hoped she would like it too. Not that there were very many un-scenic places in Rivendell at any rate, but this was his favorite, with it's richly planted sides and it's clear view of the valley below.

Both at complete peace, they walked under the moonlit sky, talking and laughing softly.

Maybe it was finally time they did discuss matters of a more personal type.


	3. A Letter from Imladris

Galadriel found Celeborn resting under a large tree, reading, and he looked up when she approached with a huge grin on her face, carrying a letter.

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's from Celebrían." Galadriel told him, handing him the letter.

Celeborn read it, and then looked back at Galadriel, no less confused.

"Why does she want us to come to Imladris? Or she and Elrond will come here, 'if more convenient?' Why would Elrond come with her?"

"Celeborn the Wise, you can be really blind to things right in front of you at times." Galadriel shook her head.  
Celeborn sighed and glared at her.

"Do you care to enlighten me, then?"

"Well, if I am not mistaken, Celebrían and Elrond wish to wed, and Elrond will need to ask your approval…" Galadriel said slowly and as seriously as possible, trying not to show her amusement at her husband's complete ignorance,and the way his jaw dropped at her words.**  
**  
"Celebrían….Elrond. Half-elven? Since…_Elrond?" _Celeborn struggled for words, and stood up suddenly.

"You have always liked him well enough. Why not Elrond?" She questioned him, and he said nothing for a while.

"He has a rather large forehead." He told her finally.

"Celeborn!" Galadriel burst out laughing, in spite of herself. "Honestly!"

"Why did you not tell me of this when she left?" Celeborn asked, becoming serious again.

"She did not know of Elrond's feelings, when she left. I did not want to say anything if nothing were to come of it." Galadriel shrugged.

"This was rather fast, then." Celeborn's eyebrows knotted together. "Do you think they have done anything…"

"If they had, would they be so different from us?" Galadriel asked, sweeping over and kissing her husband's cheek.

Celeborn decided to answered that with a glare.

"What else is there you are not telling me?" He asked her.

"That answer, my love, would take centuries, and we have far more important businesses to attend to." She told him teasingly, and he shook his head.

"Will they have your permission, then?" Galadriel asked sweetly.

"Better Elrond than anyone else." Celeborn sighed. "You do think she truly loves him? She will be happy?"

"I know it." Galadriel answered solemnly.

"Then, of course." Celeborn smiled, finally. "Come, then, we have a letter to answer and plans to make!"


	4. Galadriel and Celeborn Arrive

The sun was warm over the Valley of Imladris, where beneath a tree in the grounds of the House of Elrond, the Lord of Imladris and the Lady Celebrían rested, basking in the early afternoon warmth. They had finished an afternoon picnic a little while ago and were enjoying each other's company. Celebrían had fallen asleep against Elrond's shoulder while reading a bit ago.

Elrond lightly kissed the top of her silver head resting on his shoulder. "Meleth nîn" he whispered. Her eyes fluttered and she sleepily smiled up at him.

"We should go soon, before your parents arrive." Celebrían's parents, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the Golden Wood were arriving today.

"Mmm. I suppose it would not do to be late meeting them." Celebrían said, stretching. She and Elrond had only recently spoken of their feelings for each other, though they had both loved one another for quite a long time, even by elven standards. Celebrían had extended her current stay at Imladris once they had spoken instead of returning home, and had instead invited her parents to come here. Now, about a month later, they were.

"Not today, of all days." Elrond smiled. Their visit today was especially important, as Elrond was to ask for Celebrían's hand in marriage.

"Are you nervous?" Celebrían asked him, turning her face upwards to his.

"Am I nervous. I am to ask for the hand of the only daughter of Celeborn the Wise, one of the highest Elf-Lords in Middle-Earth, and Galadriel, Lady of Light, one of the most respected and feared Elves in all Arda. Yes. A tiny bit." Elrond teased.

Celebrían's laughter rang softly though the garden around them.

"I will not allow them to refuse your proposal." She said, running a slender hand through his ebony hair.  
"But do not fear; I do not think they will. You know they respect you, and more than that, they like you." Celebrían stood and offered him her hand to join her.

"If you say so." Elrond smiled and kissed her hand gently as he took it before allowing her to pull him up. Celebrían wrapped her arms around him and he leaned to kiss her, before they were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Elrond sighed softly before releasing her, and they turned to watch Glorfindel approach.

He gave them a knowing and apologetic smile.

"I have come to inform you that Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel with their company are just about at the borders of the Valley. You may want to hurry, they will arrive here soon." Glorfindel glanced at them, still wearing informal attire. "Already? They are early!" Celebrían said, and the three of them headed swiftly back inside.

In his chambers, Elrond heard the horn off in the distance, announcing the arrival of the company from Lorien crossing the borders into the valley. His elven eyesight allowed him to see far into the distance, and from where he looked out a window, he could clearly see the small figures still a distance away. He felt a jolt of nervousness watching Celeborn and Galadriel riding proudly side-by-side in the front of the company. He told himself he was being foolish, they both respected him, and he had no real reason to fear that that they would not approve of the union between him and Celebrían, especially given her feelings for him. To be honest, Galadriel probably already knew this was coming. Gifted as she was at sensing the hearts of others, she must know about his long love for Celebrían, and given her closeness with her only child, she probably had known how Celebrían had felt about him before Celebrían had even said so herself.

Elrond hurried down to the front of the House, meeting Celebrían on the way. She, too, had changed quickly, and was now wearing a beautiful formal dress. Smiling at how beautiful she looked he offered her his arm, and they walked together down to the courtyard. They stood waiting with some of the other well-known elves of Rivendell, Glorfindel, Erestor, and others. Until the Lord and Lady and their company got closer, Glorfindel kept giving Elrond subtle looks, teasing him about his nervousness, much to the amusement of Erestor and Celebrían.  
When the company stopped before him Elrond greeted them formally, bowing in the elven way, and they both returned the greeting, before he stepped back and Celebrían went to greet both of her parents. As they exchanged news and talked, Galadriel was subtly looking between Elrond and her daughter, a knowing smile on her face. No one said anything yet, though. The Lorien company was shown to their rooms before the evening meal would be served.

Before dinner, Galadriel and Celeborn were waiting outside the dining chambers for Elrond. He entered the room nervously looking between the two of them; his hands clasped behind his back, not sure how to begin. Galadriel smiled kindly at him.

"You have come to ask us for our daughter's hand in marriage." She started for him. Elrond visibly relaxed with a small sigh of relief. They did know.

"Yes." He said. "We have gotten to know each other a lot better during her stay at Imladris these past few weeks. I love her very much, and she has accepted my proposal, given your permission, of course."

Galadriel was looking at him kindly, but Celeborn was harder to read; standing tall and emotionless as he was, he was very intimidating.

"And what do you think makes you worthy of our daughters hand?" Celeborn asked.

"I…" Elrond's mind worked fast grasping for words. He wasn't worthy of her. Would Celeborn agree and refuse him Celebrían's hand? Unable to quite look the elf lord in the eyes, he started talking. "I…am not." He finally said. "I could not ever compare to her, nor could anyone else... But I love her with all of my being, and by some miracle she seems to feels the same way about me..." He finished slowly, his pulse racing, wondering if he should say more.

Galadriel smiled at him, her eyes sparkling, and she nudged her husband, who dropped his intimidating demeanor with a chuckle.

"Good answer." He said, smiling at Elrond, whose eyes were still wide and nervous.

"You have our blessing." Galadriel said.

"I do not think Celebrían would allow us to feel any other way." Celeborn said with a laugh, and Elrond finally smiled, too. "Shall we go find her?"

"No need!" Celebrían said brightly, stepping out from where she was hiding behind a stone pillar on the side of the room.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" Celeborn laughed to his daughter.

She didn't answer, coming over to stand beside Elrond and taking his hand. "There are plenty of reasons you are worthy of my love, _uuiswa_. " She said, leaning forward and kissing him swiftly. He returned the kiss, and then blushed a little with a glance at Celeborn and Galadriel still watching them, but the Lord and Lady were both smiling happily at the younger elf couple.

"We have ceremony plans to begin making now, iell nin." Galadriel said to Celebrían, taking her other arm. "But now, it has been a long journey today, and enough discussing things."

"Yes." Celebrían said, kissing her mother's cheek. "We will have plenty of time later, we have a whole year!"

"I can not wait to be Lady of Imladris." Celebrían told him after dinner as they stood on the balcony where they had had their first conversation of love, those weeks ago. They listened to the sounds of elves singing throughout the house. "And your Lady." Celebrían added.

Elrond answered with a smile, wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Melon le." Elrond said softly.

"I love you, too, Elrond." Celebrían smiled softly and nestled against him as they watched for Eärendil's star, Elrond's father's star,to appear.

Elrond smiled at it wistfully once it did.

"I do wish he could be here, now." He said quietly. He wished his family could be here to celebrate with them.  
Celebrían squeezed his hand and said nothing, knowing there was little she could say that he would not have already heard or told himself.

"And my mother. And especially Elros." Elrond smiled a little, but sadly. "Gil-Galad… even Maglor and Maedhros. I know what they were to many, but they were always kind to Elros and I…" They were both silent for a few more minutes, Celebrían running her thumb comfortingly over Elrond's hand in hers. He had rarely talked about those he had lost with her, or anyone, Celebrían knew. For being such a great healer who helped so many others physically and spiritually, Elrond could be very quiet about his own pain. The war had not ended long ago, and Elrond was still freshly recovering from losing his mentor, Gil-Galad, and many others. Not to mention the losses he had suffered early in his life since childhood. The half-elf had lost so many.

"I am sorry." He said finally. "I did not mean to start listing the dead. Not when the living deserve my attention far more."

"Do not apologize." Celebrían told him kindly, turning his head to face hers, and she saw the grief in his expression soften slightly in her gaze. "I understand. Just know that you do not need to suffer alone in silence anymore, I am here for you."

"I know. Thank you." He told her. "I do have you now.**" **

"That you do. And you will not lose me, I promise." She said fiercely.

_Such promises can hardly be useful, circumstances always present unforeseen. _Elrond thought, but he said nothing and simply tilted his head to kiss her gently.

* * *

_Meleth nin_- my love  
_uuiswa_- closest thing to "silly" or "foolish" I could make in Elvish, it's Quenya and literally means "un-wise" which Elrond certainly isn't, so it doesn't work as well as I wish, but, oh well.


End file.
